1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment disclosed relates to a motor position controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior arts for providing to an inverter apparatus a program configured to continually monitor operation commands, operation procedure commands, and inoperable conditions and using this program to simply and quickly investigate the cause of an inoperable state are known (refer to JP, A, 2008-154414, for example). In addition, techniques for calculating a rate of change per unit time of a speed command, determining a result that is greater than a predetermined value as a fault, and then correcting the speed command accordingly have been known as means for detecting command pulse signal disconnection (refer to JP, A, 06-261574, for example).